Frozen Maelstrom
by Noctis Lucius Caelum
Summary: After an accident Naruto Uzumaki finds himself in a new world where he will find a family and friends for which he will grow strong so he could protect them when they are in danger. So follow the adventures of the Frozen Maelstrom.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys meet my new story I had the idea for a molding mage Naruto story in my head since I was writing the last chapter of 'Meteor' and in the end I just wrote the first chapter and I liked how it turned out to be**** but I should stop talking and let you read the story hope you enjoy and don't forget R&R so I can see what you think.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

It was another sunny day in Konohagakure no Sato, the birds were singing the kids were playing and the villagers were doing their work happily, but the day wasn't so good for everybody like for some Uzumaki Naruto the jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox. He and his team had just came back from their first C-rank mission which turned out to be an A-rank. At this mission he met a boy named Haku which he became friends with but in the end he turned out to be the hunter-nin who helped Momochi Zabuza to kill their client. Naruto still thought of Haku as a friend even after he tried to kill him and Sasuke in which he himself almost killed the girlly looking boy in blind rage with the power of the Nine-tails but he managed to stop himself before he could make the finishing blow. But even then in the end he still saw how his new friend had been killed by his sensei, that left Naruto somehow empty inside because in reality Haku was Naruto's first true friend.

Now Naruto new he had to become more powerful to never let some of his precious people like the Old man Hokage, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame get hurt or killed by someone. He knew he couldn't ask the Hokage because the blond ninja even naive he knew the old man was really busy so he was left with one choice to ask Kakashi. But when he asked his sensei about training Kakashi just said to him there was a time for it later which really angered the Jinchuriki because the silver haired jounin was neglecting him while when Sasuke asked him once he accepted and whispered to Sasuke that they will train when they return but still Naruto could hear them clearly. And now the blond haired gennin was left with only one serious choice that could get him in really big troubles but at the same time he could gain the power to protect the little people that were dear to him... he was going to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing again.

**Later that day **

It was already midnight and only the Anbu patrols could be seen for a second when they landed on a building and the disappeared again. But no one even them couldn't see the now retreating away figure from the Hokage tower that was dressed in neon orange jumpsuit.

Naruto had taken the scroll again but this time it was more easier he had remembered the patrols routes from the last time and lucky for him they haven't been changed. Also this time the Hokage wasn't there to see Naruto and it became even more easier. At his top speed Naruto rushed for the woods because he knew earlier or later someone will find that the scroll was missing and the village will be again in high alert like the last time, he hoped for the second so he could have enough time to learn something from the scroll. After half an hour Naruto reached a clearing and like the last time he sat down and opened the scroll.

'Let's see something that can help me to get stronger...'thought Naruto as he was unrolling the scroll. He went trough some really creepy jutsus like _Edo Tensei_, _Shiki Fūin _and many others but he stopped when he saw a space-time ninjutsu left by the Second Hokage.

_'Well that sound interesting it's called 'space time creation' and gives you the power to control the space-time continuum whatever that is, but it sounds cool_.' though Naruto as he began reading the whole information about it few times after which he started learning the hand seals but Naruto didn't saw the one most important thing that fell from the scroll. It was a little a paper that said _'not finished'._

**Same time Konoha**

The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was just coming back from another meeting with the elders at which Shimura Danzo tried to make him again to give Naruto to join one of his youth centres where he would become the perfect weapon of Konoha but the Sarutobi immediately refused and said that he will never let Danzo take Naruto at which The Old Warhawk retorted that he was a fool and Konoha needed it's weapon but the Hokage just ignored him.

He just reached his office and went in to do the last of his work even if it was midnight the Hokage's fight against the paperwork never ended, but before he reached his desk he felt something in his guts telling him to go to the hokage's library and so he did. When he reached it he went in and looked around but he didn't saw anything strange until he looked at the case where the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing was staying and he only saw empty case, so he did the first thing he thought was necessary.

"Anbus!" shouted the Hokage after which a squad of Anbus appeared right before him and bowed down.

"Immediately gather all Jounins and chunins and tell them that the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing was stolen again... and send me Kakashi Hatake and Umino Iruka." Said the old Hokage at which all the anbus nodded and disappeared via Shunshin while the old Sarutobi grumbled something about blonds and breaking the rules.

Ten minutes later in the Hokage's office Kakashi Hatake and Umino Iruka appeared and bowed down before the old Hokage who nodded for them to rise.

"Hokage-sama what do you need us for? Shouldn't we be looking for the scroll?"Asked Iruka while Kakashi was reading lazily his book again.

"Yes, but I wanted you here because I think I know who took it." answered the Old Sarutobi.

"Who was it Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi lazily.

"I think it was Naruto, again." Said the old Hokage which made Iruka's mouth to fall open and Kakashi to look from his book.

"Hokage-sama Naruto would never do such a thing, he has learned his lesson the first time he stole it."reassured Iruka while Kakashi remembered his student begging for training.

"I think Hokage-sama might be right Iruka." said Kakashi.

"What? What are you talking about Kakashi." asked Iruka not believing his ears what the boy's sensei told him just now.

"During our returning from the last mission, Naruto asked many times for training but I said there was time for that." answered Kakashi truthfully while the old Hokage just rised an eyebrow at the silver haired jounin.

"And why did denied his request Kakashi?" Demanded The god of Shinobi for an answer while the the copy ninja sweated a little.

"Umm it's because Sasuke had just activated his Sharingan and I had already made plans to train him." Answered Kakashi while the Hokage and Iruka couldn't believe what he said.

"So your telling me, you neglected one of your students who asked you for help to help the other who has whole clan library full of how to use his doujutsu?" Asked the old Sarutobi but before Kakashi could answer, Hiruzen stopped him and said " Just go find him and bring him and the scroll back."

The Jounin and Chunin only nodded before disappeared via Shunshin after which Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the picture of the 4th Hokage and sighed _'Ohh Minato you would roll in your grave if you knew that even your student neglected your son.'_

**Few hours later with Naruto**

_'Phew I think I finally memorized all the hand seals needed for the jutsu.'_ thought Naruto before he started going through the 150 hand seals while still looking in the scroll for support. Naruto was going trough the hand seal slowly at the same time thinking how powerful would he become when he used this jutsu. After few more minutes he was almost in the end of the sequence when two figures appeared in the clearing.

"Naruto stop right there." shouted Iruka when he saw that Naruto was going through some hand seals but he didn't stopped.

"Naruto listen to you superiors so stop and come whit us, Hokage-sama want's to know why you took the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing."Ordered Kakashi while Naruto just snorted at Kakashi.

"I took it because I needed to become stronger to protect my precious people. I asked you for help and you declined but when Sasuke asked you immediately agreed to him and yes I heard what you told him." Naruto answered at Kakashi angrily while the silver haired jounin couldn't believe that Naruto had heard him what he said Sasuke.

"Naruto you don't understand, Sasuke had just activated his Sharingan and I am the only one that could help him with his burden as the last Uchiha." said Kakashi while he received disbelieving look from Iruka and laugh from Naruto.

"So you think Sasuke has a bigger burden then me, you must be fucking joking, you know what is sealed in me how can his burden compare to mine." Shouted Naruto to the duo standing ten feet away from him as Naruto was already in the last hand seals.

"Naruto please understand and come with us." pleaded Iruka because if he didn't they had to take drastic measures while Kakashi had his head bowed down.

"Only when I finish the Jutsu that I started." said Naruto.

"Which one is it?" asked Iruka while he looked straight at the boy which had just finished the last seal.

"It's called '_space time creation'_ by the Second Hokage and I had just finished the sequence and only one last thing is left to add." Answered Naruto as he clapped his two hands together.

The two ninjas heads snapped when they heard the name of the Jutsu and Iruka shouted at Naruto "Naruto don't use it!."

But it was to late he had already clapped his hands and Naruto looked at them confused at seeing their faces full of fear for the blond haired jinchuriki.

"Why what will happen, because nothing is happening? " asked Naruto feeling the disappointed that nothing had changed.

"Phew good thing you must have mistaken a seal, because if you have finished it you would have died. The second Hokage never finished the Jutsu." answered Kakashi with an eyesmile at Naruto who gulped really hard when he heard it.

"Thank god..." but his sentence was interrupted by a powerful earthquake which shock the whole area around them and Naruto fell on the ground, after which something unexpected happened a cracks in the air appeared and second later they broke and a black void could be seen in the air behind Naruto, he didn't even have time to scream as his body was sucked in.

"Naruto!"Shouted Iruka while he was hold by Kakashi to not be sucked like Naruto after few more minutes the suction stopped and the cracks started closing but before they could close fully something started leaking from the black void that scared the two ninjas... It was blood red chakra, the same chakra the Nine-tails had and it was slowly reforming in the beast itself right before their eyes.

"No, no, No It can't be the Kyuubi!" shouted Iruka who was paralysed by fear like Kakashi but when the hole in the air fully closed and the Kyuubi roared in pain and started losing form before it disappeared fully without a trace and malice.

"W-what just happened? " asked Iruka still scared from seeing the beast again and in the same confused from what had happened, Kakashi was in the same condition but in the same time little worse because he had lost another person close to him.

After few minutes the Third Hokage and almost every Jounin from the village appeared in the clearing where they felt and saw the beast of destruction materialising for a second before disappearing in nothingness and the first one to ask a question what the Hokage himself.

"What happened hear Kakashi Iruka answer me?" ordered the aged Hokage but he was met from still afraid and confused looks from Kakashi and Iruka who could only stuttered

"We r-really d-don't know." said the two ninjas at once.

**Earthland-YearX772**

The Land of Isvan was in the coldest parts in Fiore where almost every day snow was falling and because of that it was one of the emptiest lands in whole Fiore. There were only few towns and everything other was forest. It was a normal day until cracks started appearing in the sky before they broke down where a black void appeared and Naruto fell down from it at unimaginable speed as he crushed down in the snow.

"AHHH It hurts!"shouted Naruto in pain as he coughed blood and was bleeding from many wounds while his left legs was twisted in strange a position, not to say his clothes were tattered and in this moment was snowing really heavily.

When the boy looked around him, he couldn't see anything familiar so he closed his eye for second but after few seconds his blooded body finally responded to the coldness as his eyes opened and he started shaking he tried to summon some chakra but he found he couldn't summon any it was like it didn't existed anymore.

_'Where am I? I have never seen this place.'_ thought Naruto as he started losing conscious from the bleeding and coldness but before he could fall asleep he heard few heavy steps coming in his way. With a hope he opened his eyes again to see if it was someone who could save him but he was met by an ugly white overgrown ape. Naruto lost all his hope when he saw the ape but he was surprised when it started talking.

"Oh oh easy prey for Vulcan. Vulcan gonna smash beat up kid." Said the creature now known as Vulcan as it raised it's hands to smash them at Naruto and to kill him but before it could do anything the Vulcan was engulfed in ice.

"Don't you dare hurt the boy!" A woman voice could be heard from behind the frozen Vulcan. Naruto had already lost conscious but just a second before he fell unconscious he saw the woman that had just saved him she had a beautiful face and short purple hair.

Ur was just returning from the nearest town with provisions to her little house in the forest where her daughter was waiting. But a magical spike made the Ice mage stop in her tracks and look around, that's when she saw the bloodied snow and a Vulcan standing over a bloodied boy so her body just went into autopilot as she immediately froze the beast and rushed to see the one on the ground. When she reached the boy she saw he was no more than 12 with blond hair and strange marks on his face. But what worried her the most were many bleeding wounds and not to count the freezing weather. So she immediately lifted him up and rushed for her house where she could stabilize him, she knew the boy should be seen by doctor but she knew she wouldn't reach the town in time to save him. After 10 minutes running in the snow she finally reach a little house that was surrounded by big Ice roses which broke when she neared them.

**Later **

Naruto started opening his eyes to find himself staring up at a ceiling and not in the sky. He slowly tried to stand up to see where he was but he immediately felt pain all over his body and he gritted his mouth to not let a scream.

Mommy he woke up!" Naruto heard a voice of a girl near him and when he turned his head right he saw a little girl no more than 7 years old with short dark purple hair standing near him while looking at the door where minute later an older woman came in and Naruto immediately recognised as the woman that saved him from the overgrown ape, but this time he blushed a little when he saw her curvaceous figure.

"How are you feeling?" the purple haired woman asked Naruto which interrupted his staring and his blush become even bigger.

" Like a sh..." tried to say Naruto as his sentence was interrupted by glare from his saviour that really frighten Naruto then he remembered there was a little girl in the room and he immediately said "I mean every movement I make brings pain." he sighed as he saw that woman stop glaring at him and her smile returned back on her face.

"Okay I have few questions for you that I hope you can answer me." said the woman while Naruto nodded. "What is your name and what were you doing in this forest all alone with such wounds?" asked the woman while looking at Naruto for answerers while the little girl was right behind her mother showing her head from behind giving a few looks at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I don't know how I ended up in the forest with so many wounds, the last thing I remember being sucked in a black void from a whole in the air when I tried to use an jutsu that I found it was unfinished and after that I just felt immense pain and I woke up in the snow in the forest where you found me. I don't even know where this is ?" answered Naruto while the woman just looked at the boy little confused what this jutsu was.

"Nice to meet you Naruto my name is Ur and this is my daughter Ultear and to answer your question your in one of the many forest in the Land of Isvan, but I have few more question if you could answer me." asked the woman now known as Ur while Naruto nodded and waited for the questions. "First of all where are you from and what is that Jutsu?" asked Ur while Naruto thought how to answer them.

"I come from Konohagakure no Sato the biggest of the Five great villages while your second question is really easy, Jutsu are the special techniques that ninjas could use with the help of chakra but for some reason I can't summon any of it, I tried when I woke up but it was useless." answered Naruto as he confused Ur even more because she had never heard of this Five great villages and ninjas that was really getting ridiculous in her opinion.

"Sorry to say that Naruto but I have never heard of this Great villages you are talking about, they are not on the map of Fiore." Said Ur as she went to the desk and took out map of Fiore and showed it to the young boy which immediately surprised the boy.

"What this isn't' the map of the Elemental Nations? Where are we, that's whole other continent." Shouted Naruto while he frightened the little Ultear as she immediately hid behind her mother again.

"Wait, you saying it's completely different from the map you know?" asked Ur as Naruto nodded then one crazy idea came into her mind from where might this boy be."Naruto could you tell me more about this chakra of yours?"asked Ultear while still thinking on this crazy idea of hers.

"Well chakra is the moulding of the physical energy and the spiritual energy and like I sad it's the energy that gives the ability to use jutsus" explained Naruto after which no one said even a word until Ur laughed for second confusing Naruto and her daughter."What's so funny" asked Naruto.

"Sorry it's just... I figured how you came here." Said Ur as Naruto immediately shut up and waited for explanation. "Well after everything you said that the maps are different and the villages I have never heard about and finally about that energy chakra you called it. First I thought it might be just an other name for Magic but after you said what it was everything fall in place. Naruto your actually from another dimension." finished explaining Ur as the boy looked her in disbelief.

"What but how is that even possible?" asked Naruto not believing what he just heard.

"You said it your self Naruto you were sucked in black void that appeared in the air, that could have been a crack in the dimension and you somehow ended up in our dimension and the other thing is, that you can't use chakra but I feel really big magical power in you." said Ur as Naruto still couldn't believe he was in other dimension but then something in his mind hit him like ton of bricks 'The '_space time creation'_ by the Second Hokage.' thought the boy.

"Do you know if I can return in my dimension?" asked Naruto while Ur shaked her head and said "Sorry Naruto but there isn't any known magic that could do such a thing." Naruto looked sad because now he truly didn't have a home and he was really far away from his precious people, but at the same time he had been given a new chance in life. With him being in a new world where he won't be hated for something that wasn't out of his hands... then it came to him the seal.

Ur tried to reassure the boy that everything will be alright but it was like the boy wasn't even listening to her but she stopped talking when Naruto tried to stand up but he immediately felt the pain and fell back on the bed."Naruto what are you doing you are still to hurt even to move a muscle." said Ur worriedly.

"When you bandaged me did you saw some strange tattoo on my stomach?" asked Naruto pleadingly, while Ur was surprised at the question but she answered it"No there was nothing on your stomach." after she said this words Naruto started laughing but in the same time crying and he said"So I am finally free from the curse." which confused Ur and her daughter a little before he started explaining why he was happy.

Some time later Naruto had finished his explanation, that he had a demon sealed in him by the leader of the village he lived after which he told them how much pain this had brought him and what the villagers had done to him on his birthdays. After he finished he saw that Ur was angry about something and Ultear was crying but the next thing the little girl do surprised him. Ultear went to Naruto and hugged the boy which brought him some pain from his wounds but he ignored it, then the little girl said "Don't worry they can't hurt you anymore, you are safe now." at this words Naruto couldn't take it anymore and he started crying silently while Ur could only smile at her daughters antics then an idea come to her as she remembered that Naruto could use magic.

"Naruto you could live with us if you want, it's really lonely more of the times being just me and Ultear." Said Ur reassuring Naruto that he could stay. "But you will have to help when your back in top notch form, and maybe I could take you as my apprentice to teach you my magic."

Naruto couldn't believe what Ur had told him and he could only smile as big as he could while tears of happiness were falling down and he could only mutter _'Thank you thank you.'_

When Naruto finally calmed down Ur started explaining to Naruto everything about their world and in the same time she explained to him about the magic in this world and that he had somehow unlocked it. Ultear was sitting near Naruto on the Futon listening to her mother while at the same time looking at Naruto while a little blush creped on the little girl's face.

"Um Ur you said you will teach me how to use magic but what kind magic are you going to teach me." asked Naruto while Ur smiled and answered to the boy.

"The type of Magic I am going to teach you is called Moulding magic, but the type molding magic is called Ice-make." said Ur proudly at her magic but she fell down when she saw the confused look on Naruto's face.

"Better show you, then you will understand." said Ur as she took stance and she placed her left fisted hand on her right opened hand after which there was light for a second and when she opened her hand there was a little rose made of Ice which she gave to her daughter who had sparkles in her eyes when she saw the little rose then Ur looked at Naruto to see his reaction and she almost fell down again but this time laughing when she saw his face.

Naruto was looking at her with open mouth while his eyes were big as plates, he couldn't believe that such a thing could exist but then he remembered that he wasn't in his world anymore and so he said to Ur "I would be honoured to learn from you Ur sensei." When she heard this Ur got little embarrassed as she started scratching the back of her head while smiling.

"Rest up Naruto you will need it because when we start there won't be time for fooling but for now Good night." Said Ur while giving him an evil smile at which Naruto gulped as the mother and daughter duo left Naruto rest up but he just couldn't fall asleep so he started thinking about his new life that he will have here, yeah he would miss the old man and the ramen family but in this world no one would give him the disgusted looks when he was walking around other people. After few more minutes of thinking he finally started falling in blissful sleep that he never had till this day.

**Chapter 1 done.**

** Well by the end of this chapter you should know what kind of magic Naruto will use and to say it he will have equal control over Dynamic as Static. But for later his magic might evolve a little and become combined element molding magic but this is still in process of thinking so you should stay tuned to find out. Also the pairing had been decided it's Naruto x Ultear but it will be way later.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The training begins**

It had been two weeks since Naruto arrived in Earthland and met the Milkovich family. He really liked the two and for the first time in his life he really felt he was in his right place. Also, these last two weeks Ur had started giving him lessons on the history of Fiore and other things, like lessons about the creatures that he could meet out there. The blond boy actually listened to the lessons because they were not boring like the ones he had to listen to in the Academy. The rest of the time Ultear was staying near him and they were playing games together, and while in the beginning the little girl was a bit shy, after a week she opened to him and they were together most of the time.

But now after two weeks of resting Naruto was almost back in top shape, though he was still limping a little because of his left leg. He had found that his healing factor was slower but he still was healing faster than normal people.

"Wake up Naruto!" The purple haired woman shouted into Naruto's ear which caused the boy to jump from the couch he was sleeping on, falling on his head and yelping in pain. When he finally got back to his senses he glared at his sensei who was smiling.

"Ouch, did you have to do that sensei?" asked Naruto, who was still sending Ur a little glare.

"You know, we were meant to begin training half an hour ago but you refused to wake up. Now get up so we can begin your first lesson," answered Ur, at which Naruto got little embarrassed for forgetting something so important but he just nodded his head and they headed over to the training field that was near the house.

"Ultear-chan we are going to start our first training session do you want to come and see the tortu- I mean training, the training I have prepared for Naruto." Ur asked her daughter, who nodded while Naruto gulped when he saw the wide, sickly sweet smile she had on her face.

A few minutes later the trio reached the spot where Naruto was going to be trained, he was heavily clothed with warm clothes but that was going to change for the blond any second now because of what his teacher said "Now Naruto strip until you are only in your underwear."

When Naruto's brain processed the words his sensei said his jaw dropped to the ground and he immediately started to ramble "B-but it's -6°C out here!" but his rambling was stopped when he saw the purple haired woman was striping until she was only in her undergarments and Naruto immediately become red as a tomato.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of little cold Fishcake?" Said Ur taunted the boy who mentally groaned at the name he heard so many times.

"For the last time it's not Fishcake it's Maelstrom!" shouted Naruto but he still started stripping because in the little time he lived with the two he had found out that when one of them wanted something they never gave up until they got it. When he was finally in his underwear he stuttered out "T-t-there a-are you H-happy n-now?"

"Yes, yes I am. Now star off with ten laps around the whole clearing, then 50 push-ups, 50 sit ups and 50 squats in the snow" Ur said again with the sickly sweet smile while Naruto trembled even more at the smile and quickly nodded. "But don't worry I'm coming with you."

And so they started doing the laps but because of Naruto's still hurt leg he fell comically from the near cliff, when the purple haired mage saw this she rushed to help her apprentice but when she reached the spot she herself fell on the ground from laughing when she saw Naruto's bottom part sticking out of the snow while twitching once or twice every few seconds.

"I r-really h-hate you."said Naruto while still stuck in the snow but still Ur heard him and shouted "Oh you are gonna hate me even more after I'm done with you, but for now get up and come on, the training won't finish itself and you know the night comes out earlier here."

After few seconds Naruto finally managed to get from the snow while muttering something about evil teachers and cruel exercise but unlike before Naruto wasn't trembling that much and Ur gave a little smile which was not seen by the boy.

_'Well his body is adapting faster than I thought which is quite good for him.'_ thought Ur as they started the training again. "Come on Fishcake is that all you have in you, where is that stamina you were talking about." shouted Ur at the boy who only fumed with anger at the nickname and tried to reach the older woman but because of his left leg he slipped and fell face first in the snow, prompting another laughing fit from Ur.

_'I'm pretty sure there won't be even one boring moment with him around.'_ thought Ur as she ran from the blond boy who was trying to catch her.

At this moment Ultear was watching them run in the snow. The little girl had asked her mother a few times that if she unlocked her magic if she would be trained by her and Ur had told her when she did she would train her, but now after she saw her mother's training she didn't know if she wanted to be trained by her.

**One Year later Year X773**

It had been a whole year since Naruto met the Milkovich family and during that time he had changed quite a bit. He had reached 5 foot 3 exactly; his hair was still as spiky as ever if a bit longer, and because of Ur's training routines most of his baby fat had burned off, giving him the lean and slightly toned look of an athlete. His magical power had become even stronger, and he had adapted to the cold to the point that it didn't bother him anymore, but because of that striping in the snow he developed the odd habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at random times which brought him a lot of pain from Ur.

At this moment he was alone in the clearing training his weapon skills while going through some of his molding magic spells showing his creativity and the techniques deadlines.

Ur and Ultear had been finishing up some mother-daughter time in the near town and they had just returned. So Ur went to see how her apprentice training was going while Ultear went into the house. While walking down the path Ur thought about her spiky haired student and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in him. He had taken her magic like a sponge. What would normally take weeks for any normal mage to grasp, Naruto it would simply take a couple of days. He was a natural magic genius who was also a very hard worker and wouldn't stop until he had something down.

Also during their trainings she had found out that the boy had natural talent for Dynamic just like Static Ice-make magic which made him one of little cases, because most Ice mages either had strong affinity for Static or Dynamic, while others had either stronger Static and weaker Dynamic or vice versa. But in Naruto's case his Dynamic was strong as his Static which unlocked many new possibilities for him, but beyond that she still remembered the day he made her really proud of him.

**Flashback**

Ur and Naruto were just finishing one of their physical training in the snow when she stopped him and looked at him as he was panting from the long training and she said "Listen Naruto, starting tomorrow I'll begin teaching you my magic."

Naruto looked at her for a second before he exploded with excitement and started jumping which caused him to slip and fall on his face in the snow which made Ur laugh, He immediately got embarrassed and whined "Not funny!"

"Yeah for you!" said Ur while still laughing at her student's bad luck but after few more seconds she become serious and asked "Tell me Naruto, if you had power, what would you do with it? How would you use it?"

"That's easy" Naruto said. "I would use it to protect the people I care about. It's them that I will grow strong for, and you and Ultear-chan are two of them, I will do anything to protect you."

When she heard her student answer she couldn't be more proud of him and she gave him one of her brightest smiles and said "You want to gain power for the right reasons and not for the wrong ones. You want power to help others and not just to help yourself. That's all I need to know."

Naruto was a little confused at why she asked but he stopped thinking about it when Ur started explaining her magic. "Listen Naruto, amongst the thousands of magic's, molding magic is known as 'unrestrained' magic. Everyone creates different shapes with it, but because of this it's also the magic that best shows the casters personality. Work hard Naruto and find your own shape."

Naruto just looked her, amazed at her passionate speech. "Hai sensei, I will work hard and make you proud." Naruto said enthusiastically with determination burning in his eyes.

"I know you will Naruto."Now," Ur said with her own enthusiasm, "back to training." This of course made Naruto roll his eyes.

"Keep practicing and don't stop until you can't move anymore. If you can't move then you know you've worked hard."

Hearing this Naruto would have pouted and put up some kind of argument but he knew his sensei was correct. "Like they say" Naruto muttered. "No pain, no gain."

"Exactly" Ur said but this time not returning with him to train, instead heading back to the house where she saw her daughter reading a book.

When Ultear saw her mother she immediately jumped from the sofa and went to her mother who hugged her. "Mommy where is Naruto-nii?" asked Ultear while Ur looked at her and a devious smile appeared on her face "Aw, you miss him already? We were gone only a few hours and I asked you if you wanted to come and watch us training." said Ur, making her little girl blush.

She just laughed a little at her daughter who pouted with a cute little glare. Ur thought how close Naruto and her daughter had become. Most of the time they were playing together and so they looked like any brother and sister, but her motherly instincts were telling her otherwise, they were telling her that her daughter had a crush on the whiskered boy. This led to one of Ur's favorite pastimes, teasing Ultear about Naruto.

**Flashback end**

She had just arrived in the clearing as Naruto was going through some of his spells, showing his creativity and their deadliness.

"_Ice-make: Ice Clones" _Naruto yelled and after a few seconds two identical clones made of ice appeared behind Naruto, rushing forward they punched one of the rocks in the clearing destroying it, after which the two clones broke down.

"_Ice-make: Ice Javelin". _A sharp ice spear just a little taller than Naruto himself formed in his hand. He hoisted the spear and pulled back and threw it against the nearby tree. The spear just went through the tree like it was made from butter, showing impressive arm strength as well as his skill with Ice Make.

"_Ice-make: Tiger claws". _He covered his fists with ice which formed claws and he sliced one of the rocks with the ice made claws but after that they broke and he immediately clutched his hand in pain.

Ur saw her apprentice on the ground so she of course immediately rushed to see what happened, when she reached him she saw his hand were blue color and he was trying to warm them up so she asked worriedly "Naruto what happened to your hands?"

"I tried a new move but it looks like it backfired at me. I covered my hands in ice but to make them durable and powerful enough to slice the rock I had to make the ice denser and its temperature really low, even after so much training my body can't withstand such temperatures." answered Naruto while still holding his hand trying to warm them up.

"Naruto that was incredibly reckless, no human's body can take such temperatures, I forbid you from using such a thing, it can easily destroy your body," scolded Ur while Naruto's head fell and he just nodded.

"Now let's go in the house you can't train anymore today with these hands." And the duo headed for the house after he took his clothes, few minutes later they saw that Ultear was coming at them. When they reached her and she saw Naruto's hands and she immediately asked worriedly "What happened to your hands Naruto-nii?"

"Nothing to worry Ultear-chan, Fishcake here tried something stupid and paid the price so no training for him until his hands heal," Ur said reassuringly, though Ultear still looked at her crush with worry, and Naruto growled at his nickname.

"Are you really okay Naruto-nii?" asked Ultear still worried while Naruto looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile and said "Don't worry Ul-chan, I'll be back in top notch form in a few days, but for now let's go in and get us warmed up."

"Okay Naruto-nii,"chirped Ultear while she took Naruto by the hand forgetting that they were hurt and he just tried not to scream in pain. Ur could only watch and smile at the two, while she was a bit sad at what she was going to have to do next.

**The next day**

Naruto had just woken up and the first thing he did was to check his hands if they were already healed. When he saw they were he started his morning routine like every other day. An hour later he was finishing his routine when he heard footsteps, and when he turned he saw Ur looking at him so he greeted her. "Good morning sensei, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning to you too Naruto and yes, yes I did, but I have a serious matter to discuss with you," said Ur as Naruto finished his last stretches and looked at her questioningly. "What is it sensei?"

"Naruto, it's about your training." said Ur as her student could only look at her and wait for an answer. "There isn't anything I could teach you anymore, you have to take your own path and find your own shape, but for that you have to take a new journey to see the world, meet new people and maybe even join a guild."

"I understand sensei, I have been thinking about it." said Naruto, still sad that he will have to leave Ur and Ultear, but then Ur told him the one thing that could brighten his mood "But don't forget to come visit us when you can, your always welcome here, and Ultear-chan will be disappointed if you don't come to see us."

"Thank you sensei, you always know how to change my mood for the better." said Naruto as he smiled at the purple haired woman. "But did you tell Ultear-chan?" asked Naruto, at which the woman just grimaced and shook her head.

"Well I'll tell her when she wakes up," He said with a grim look, not wanting to tell the little girl that he was leaving, but Ur just placed a hand on his shoulder and he just smiled as they went in the kitchen to eat breakfast.

**Half an hour later**

Ultear was sleeping soundly until she felt someone lightly shaking her up. The girl rubbed her eyes to get a better view of her surroundings. She smiled and blushed when she saw Naruto sitting on her bed while he had a sad smile on his face.

"Good morning Naruto-nii, how are you feeling." asked Ultear still not fully awake as she yawned once again.

"Good morning to you too Ultear, I'm fine." answered Naruto while he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, bringing a little pout to her face. Naruto smiled at her but his face soon returned back to the sad one and this time Ultear saw it.

"What is it Naruto-nii, is something wrong?" asked the little purple haired girl, slightly worried while looking at her crush.

"Ul-chan there is something I have to tell you something..." Naruto paused for a second while the little girl looked him even more worriedly. "I will be leaving in few hours."

When those words came from the blond mages mouth the little girl immediately hugged him and started crying. "No please Naruto-nii, don't go, please please don't go." said Ultear while crying in the older boy's hands.

Naruto just couldn't watch Ultear cry, so he tried everything that came to mind to calm her down. "Please don't cry Ul-chan, I don't want to go but I have to." But it just made her cry even more before he whispered, "Please don't cry Ul-chan, you're gonna make me cry too," as a tear fell down.

"Why do you have to go!? I don't want you to go!" sobbed Ultear, hugging him even tighter to which he did the same.

Naruto hesitated for a second, should he tell her or not, but he decided to tell her "It's part of my training but please don't hate your mother because of that." Ultear looked at him, wide eyed at his answer, and she couldn't believe it.

"Please Ultear it's not your mothers fault, I've been thinking of going to see the world for a while now. I promise I'll come to visit as much as I can when I'm near," said Naruto while Ultear looked at him with puffed red eyes while still sniffling, she managed to stutter, "You promise?"

"I promise I will and the next time I come to see you two I will bring you a dahlia that will never die. Just please stop crying, I can't stand seeing you crying," said the blond haired mage as the little girls sobbing slowly stopped until she was just looking at him with red puffy eyes.

"Now let's go enjoy our time together before I have to go." said Naruto as Ultear nodded and took him by the hand. They went into the kitchen together where Ur was waiting for them so they could spend the whole day together before Naruto left.

**Next** **morning**

It was early morning and Naruto was already ready for his leaving. He was wearing simple travel clothes with a duffel bag over his shoulder, consisting of a hooded light cloak, a black shirt under a long white jacket that was closed by a belt, dark pants and boots. He wasn't wearing any heavy clothing because the cold didn't affect him much at all anymore, and in only few hours travelling he was going enter a far warmer region. Behind him were Ur and Ultear looking at Naruto who was checking for last time if he had taken everything.

After he finished gearing up, he turned to them, gave them a smile and said "Well, it looks like I'm ready, I really hope I'll see you soon," but before he could turn away he was tackled by Ultear and then hugged to near suffocation by the little girl. Good thing her mother helped him get out from the little girl's grip after which she hugged him and said "Take care of yourself Fishcake."

This time Naruto didn't growl or pout at his nickname and just smiled at her. "Will do sensei and you two take care of each other." With a last smile he turned and started walking away from the place where he lived for the last year with the two people who were like family to him.

When he wasn't in their sight anymore Ultear turned and asked her mother "Mommy, will he be okay?" Ul just nodded and said "He is stronger than he looks Ultear-chan and he has the potential to become one of the best mages out there, but now we have to wait until he returns home to see us." With that said Ultear just nodded and the mother and daughter went back in their little house.

**chapter 2 done.**

**Well Guys not one of my best chapters I have written but still it turned out better than I thought and big thanks to my beta Orchamus who helped me with the Grammar and the reactions. Also some people asked If Naruto could be Second generation Ice Dragon Slayer I thought about it and I came to conclusion why not and it will look good on him. Also about Naruto's age when the canon starts he will be Laxus age. So hope you like the new chapter and R&R.**


End file.
